


Day 2 - Acts of Devotion

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Don't give Gage junk to haul.  He's a raider, not a scavver.  With one -- and only one -- exception.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Day 2 - Acts of Devotion

Cherry and Porter tear through Gunners Plaza, and the loot is plentiful enough that she radios the Disciples to come over from Murkwater to haul most of it away. But as they comb the building for, as Porter calls it in the drawl she adores, "the really good shit," privately she is seething with frustration. Rosalind needs some circuitry from the surface to upgrade Experiment 18-A, and the former GNN building should be full of telephones containing it. But so far all Cherry has found is a couple of hot plates. 

There's no point asking Porter if he's seen any; as a lover he's a delight, but the man does not care for carrying anything whose value isn't immediately obvious to him. She's surprised he hasn't teased her about the hot plates, asked her if she wants to take the Gunners' dirty dishes, too.

They stop to eat, and when Porter sets his pack down, she hears muffled _dings_ that sound suspiciously like several telephones.

Cherry turns to him and raises a brow, awaiting an explanation.

He opens his pack, looking a little sheepish. He's been hauling around more than enough phones to supply Rosalind. "You said you wanted 'em, boss, so I was pickin' 'em up as we went. Was gonna surprise you."

"You did," she replies, and shows her appreciation by climbing into his lap for a very thorough kiss.

When they break for breath, he taps her nose and says, "I'd only do this scavving bullshit for you, pinup," and she puts a finger to his lips to stop him there. It wouldn't do to have the Disciples see her blush.


End file.
